AvengersVerse
The AvengersVerse is a cinematic universe based on Marvel stories and populated by humans and superheroes, and where all the people and the superheroes have an eternal life like in the comics, without they are not invincible. Films *Avengers (2013) *Avengers: The Winter Soldier (2014) *Avengers: Dark of the Moon (2015) *Avengers: Age of Extinction (2016) *Avengers: The Last Knight (2017) *New Avengers (2018) *Avengers 6 (2019) Cast Avengers *Emma Stone as Spider-Woman (Gwen Stacy; born in 1989) - Anya Corazon's best friend. *Finn Jones as Iron Fist (Daniel Rand; born in 1991) *Adrianne Palicki as Mockingbird (Barbara Morse; born in 1983) *Chris Pratt as Star-Lord (Peter Quill; born in 1979) *Zoe Saldana as Gamora *Dave Bautista as Drax The Destroyer *Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon *Vin Diesel as Groot *Keri Russell as Arachne (Julia Carpenter; born in 1976) - Peter Parker's teacher and long time friend. Avengers' allies *Sophie Turner as Mary Jane Watson (born in 1996) - Peter Parker's girlfriend. *Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts (born in 1975) - Tony Stark's wife. *Liv Tyler as Betty Ross (born in 1977) - Bruce Banner's wife. *Rachel McAdams as Christine Palmer (born in 1978) - Stephen Strange' girlfriend. *Josh Duhamel as William Lennox (born in 1975) *Tyrese Gibson as Robert Epps (born in 1978) *Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson (born in 1962) - Avengers' long time enemy turned ally. *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury (born in 1948) *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill (born in 1982) *Stanley Tucci as Joshua Joyce (born in 1961) *Rachel Taylor as Trish Walker (born in 1984) - Jessica Jones' adopted sister. *Claudia Kim as Helen Cho (born in 1985) *Rosario Dawson as Claire Temple (born in 1979) *Evangeline Lilly as Hope van Dyne (born in 1978) *Deborah Ann Woll as Karen Page (born in 1985) *Emily Van Camp as Sharon Carter (born in 1986) *Anthony Hopkins as Sir Edmund Burton Villains *Tom Hiddleston as Loki Laufeyson - Avengers' long time enemy. *Josh Brolin as Thanos *John Slattery as Iron Man (Howard Stark; born in 1917; deceased in 2015) - Tony Stark's revived father. *William Hurt as Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross (born in 1950; deceased in 2016) *Daniel Brühl as Helmut Zemo (born in 1978; deceased in 2016) *James Spader as Ultron (Voice; deceased in 2016) *Guy Pearce as Aldrich Killian (born in 1970; deceased in 2015) *Christopher Eccleston as Malekith (deceased in 2015) *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Algrim (Kurse; deceased in 2015) *Mickey Rourke as Whiplash (Ivan Vanko; born in 1968; deceased in 2014) *Frank Grillo as Crossbones (Brock Rumlow; born in 1965; deceased in 2014) *Robert Redford as Alexander Pierce (born in 1936; deceased in 2014) *Sam Rocwell as Justin Hammer (born in 1968; presumably deceased between 2014 and 2015) *Chitauri *HYDRA Timeline *AvengersVerse Timeline Category:Marvel studios Category:Marvel Studios Category:Cinematic Universes Category:Marvel cinematic Universe Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Marvel cinematic universe Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic and cosmic Universe Category:Films based on Marvel Comics Category:Films Category:Crossover films Category:Crossover Franchise Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2013 films Category:2014 films Category:2015 films Category:2015 Films Category:2014 or 2015 Category:2014 or 2015 films Category:2016 films Category:2016 Films Category:2015 or 2016 film Category:Movie 2017 films Category:2017 films Category:2017 Films Category:PG-13 Category:PG-13 Rated films Category:PG-13 Films Category:Rated PG-13 movies Category:Iron Man Category:The Avengers Category:Avengers Category:The Avengers 2 Category:Spider-Man Category:Spider-man Category:Captain America Category:Captain Marvel Category:Hulk Category:Incredible Hulk Category:Black Widow Category:Thor Category:Doctor Strange Category:Transformers series Category:Transformers Category:Something similar to Transformers Category:Michael Bay-directed films Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Daredevil Category:Black Panther Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Science fiction Category:Science Fiction Category:Science Fantasy Category:Science fantasy Category:Film scores by Steve Jablonsky Category:Marvel Category:American comedy films Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Comedy films Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Action/Adventure Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Live Action Category:Live action Category:Live-action films Category:Live-Action Category:3D Category:Auro 11.1 Category:Mecha Category:Dolby Atmos/Other Category:American films Category:Thriller Category:Thriller genres Category:Films based on comics Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming Films Category:Superhero films Category:Robot films Category:Films set in London Category:English-language films Category:American series Category:Joyce Kinney's Ideas Category:Apocalypse Category:Films set in the future Category:Universes Category:Sci-Fi Category:Teen Drama Category:Action movie Category:AvengersVerse Category:Movies Category:Superhero movie Category:Humor Category:MCU Category:Hawkeye Category:Spider-Woman Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Infinity War Category:Linkin Park songs Category:Linkin Park Category:Imagine Dragons songs Category:Imagine Dragons Category:Films about Robots Category:Films about Aliens Category:Super Heroes Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase 3 Category:Goo Goo Dolls songs Category:Coldplay Category:Superheroines Category:Heroes Category:Heroes Alliance